As computer based communication devices including portable devices proliferate email applications continue to be supported as an important means of communication in these devices. This is due in most part to the usefulness of email communication when the same message is to be sent to multiple recipients. As devices become more compact with smaller display screens design of user interfaces that allow efficient user interactions has become increasingly important. This is particularly so in portable communication devices such as mobile telephones, smart phones and tablet computers.
Conventional user interfaces in email communication suffer from drawbacks and deficiencies that increase the risk of unintended user actions associated with the use of the Reply All command in email communications. The unintended user actions in using the Reply All command may lead to user remorse and regret. Sometimes the privacy and confidentiality expected in an email message containing sensitive or confidential information may be compromised due to the email message being received by unintended recipients. Moreover these problems become more pronounced in portable communication devices with small display screens. Consequently there is a need for user interfaces and associated processes to reduce the risk of unintended user actions associated with the use of the Reply All command in email communication.